creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scamp
Scamp is a minor character from Disney's 1955 film Lady and the Tramp as a puppy and the main protagonist in Lady and the Tramp II:Scamp's Adventure as a neutral puppy. He's the only son of Lady and Tramp, who later starred in his own comic strip and film. Personality Scamp is a wild, stubborn, hyperactive puppy who really loves to play and joke around. He thinks that a family is "nothing but rules, rules, rules" and his dream is to be "wild and free," but he soon realizes that it only leads to trouble and takes to finally discovering that a family is more than rules. Originally, Scamp is exactly what he is named -- a frisky, playful scamp of a pup that gets into trouble from time to time as he holds little respect for rules. Scamp dreams of being a wild dog, free to run without worries, unhindered by rules or boundaries in "a world without fences". This puts him in a conflict with his father, Tramp, whose past Scamp is originally unaware of, believing Tramp to always have been a house-pet when he lived the life Scamp dreams of, but is unaware of the harsh realities of that life. His respect for his father is less than so, as Tramp has put his past behind him and fully embraced the life of a house-pet, as well as gaining a clear respect of rules, which he tries to impress upon Scamp, though this only led to an argument that drove Scamp into running away. Scamp is also somewhat naive and trusting, putting some trust into Buster, the leader of the Junkyard Dogs, who has a history with Scamp's father. Scamp desired to prove himself worthy of being a Junkyard Dog in Buster's eyes to the point of stealing from his own family and turning his back on his father. Needless to say, Scamp got burned when Buster, who figured out Tramp was Scamp's father, leaves him to be captured by the dogcatcher as revenge against Tramp, and Scamp finally understands how much he loves and misses his family. When Tramp saves him, Scamp finally gets a healthy respect of rules and appreciation of the family that loves him and begrudgingly accepts baths. Throughout his adventure, Scamp had a crush on a young Junkyard Dog named Angel, and she returned his affections in a smug, playful kind of way. History repeated itself when Scamp took Angel to the very same restaurant his father took Lady and they share a spaghetti meal from Tony (albeit in a more messy manner). Scamp was surprised to learn that Angel desired a family like the one he left behind and was astonished to find out he ran away from them, and that she had been in five families but they never worked out. Scamp accidentally betrays Angel by blurting out "she's the one who wants to be a house-dog" in front of all the Junkyard Dogs and she runs off, hurt and angry. But when she sees Scamp with the dogcatcher, she comes to his rescue by leading Tramp to the pound and aids in saving Scamp. To both their joy, Angel is accepted and taken in by Scamp's family so they can always be together. Bio Lady and the Tramp He is seen at the end of the film playing around, but he never talks. Lady handles him a few times, after tugging on Jock's sweater. Lady is fed up and carries him to an open present box, but he makes the box fall and decides to calm down he then joins his sisters to hear Trusty (whom they call Uncle Trusty) talk about "Old Reliable". Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Scamp is still a kid, a little immature, and stubborn, and he's also seen to have different appearances more from Lady than Tramp. He is lighter colored, his ears are a little bit longer, and he had the same eye color like Lady. He also wishes he was a cool dog and sometimes thinks he is, after being chained up for tracking mud into the house and his father angrily tells him off, he manages to break free from his chain to find freedom. Later, after being trapped and caught by the dogcatcher, he discovers that a family is more than rules, he finally changes his mind and goes back home. Trivia *He is only seen with his sisters in the original film, comic, and books. *In Lady and the Tramp II, Scamp appears to be the smallest one due to the ending where his sisters are seen to be taller than him though this might not be so as Scamp has a habit of slouching or hunching his shoulders *Scamp has more American Cocker Spaniel in him than terrier due to a few scenes where Tramp takes the chains off him he is lighter colored, when he flops his ears down a couple of times his ears are seen to be longer than Tramp's and his fur size matches Lady's. *Scamp and Danielle are the two major gutter mouths and troublemakers in the family. *Due to him being a pre-teen in the film, he is most likely 10-12 (in human perspective.) *Roger Bart who provides Scamp's singing voice previously did the singing for a young Hercules in the film of the same name. *Having taken over for his mother Lady and father Tramp from the first "Lady and the Tramp" film, Scamp is the fourth child of a first film's protagonist to take over in the sequel, the first three being Nikki Ferris (having taken over for her mother Sharon McKendrick-Ferris) in The Parent Trap II, Kiara (having taken over for her father Simba) in The Lion King II:Simba's Pride, Melody (having taken over for her mother Ariel) in The Little Mermaid II:Return to the Sea, the fifth being Jane (having taken over for her mother Wendy) in Return to Never Land, the sixth being Patch (having taken over for both his father Pongo and mother Perdita) in 101 Dalmatians II:Patch's London Adventure and the seventh being Sam Flynn from TRON:Legacy (taking over for Kevin Flynn). Gallery Click here. Category:Character Info Category:Dogs Category:Animals